All hallows Eve
by Lady Topaz
Summary: Angel trick or Treating, you better believe it!


All Hallows Eve (revised) _by Josie Rice_

  


I do not own anything, i just took these people for a ride and are now returning them. Enjoy! 

* * *

One cold night in October, around Halloween, where you could see pumpkins with faces sketched into them and decorations on doorsteps, Buffy Summers sat atop a gravestone. She was playing with a yo-yo and a stake by her side ready to destroy any vampire that crossed her path.A VERY bored Buffy sings "Here Vampires. Come and get me!" a twig snaps behind her, she turns towards the noise, but sees no one. As she faces forward she comes face to face with her 245 year old Vampire boyfriend, Angel. "Angel I dunno how many times I have to tell you not to play 'stealth guy' !" Buffy said while catching her breath. "Sorry", Angel answered back, "It's okay." Buffy whispered, as she hopped off the tombstone she had been sitting on for the past 2 hours . The next thing they know is that they caught in a VERY passionate kiss right in the middle of the Sunnydale cemetery. 

"Walk me home?" Buffy asked after a few moments of silence, Angel just smiled, took her hand and began to walk to the Summer's residence. Buffy jumped onto the roof of her house with Angel close behind. "You are invited into my house again you know?" she said as she opened the window. "I'm glad you got over the Angelus deal" he said with his famous half-smile thing.As Buffy was climbing into her room she saw another person there. "Faith? What are you doing in here?" she asked the new slayer in town "Oh, I-I was just looking at your stuff..." she trailed off as she saw Angel climbing in and standing beside Buffy. " What happend to the 'blueberry muffin with the cruncy topping'? " Faith drawled. 

Buffy, sighed, looked at Angel and told Faith everything from the first kill up to present day. "...so after he came back form hell he was a bit disturb and was acting like a wild animal but after a while he was Angel again" Buffy finished as she sat on her bed, Faith looking at her like she had two head or something and Angel just relaxing in a chiar with Mr.Gordo. "I see." was all that Faith could say after that story about "everything" Buffy has gone thorough. But none of them noticed that the door was slightly ajar and Joyce Summers was standing/listening behind it, she finally understood everything that her daughter has gone thorough as a vampire slayer and why she kept it a secret from her for all this time. Joyce left with a better understanding for her daughter and the things she has to go though a night to night basis. 

As what was left of the night past on Buffy fell asleep on her history book that she had a test tomarrow to do, Faith went to her room and fell asleep as well, and as sunrise came and Angel got up from the comfy postion next to Buffy and shut the blinds and laid down next to Buffy on her bed felling asleep a few moments before Buffy's alarm went off at 6:30. Buffy untangled herself from Angel's arms and got ready for school, it was October 31 so she got to be dressed up today in a vampiress outfit that she picked out and made a few adjustments to with Angel's help. The costume consisted of yellow animal eye contacts, removable fangs, Drusilla's coat, her black knee boats, press on long nails, a white top, black pants, her black leather coat, and a touch of make-up. She kissed Angel, and went downstairs for some breakfast, her mom heard her coming down the stairs and smiled. 

Buffy sat down next to Faith and her mom as she ate some toast and drank some orange juice. When she sat down Faith gave her kind of a strange look but then said "Cool costume you could really pass for a vamp". "Thanks." Buffy answered back " I gotta go, love ya Mom, Bye Faith see ya' later" she kissed her mom and ran out of the house to catch a ride with Willow and Oz to school. Oz's zebra striped van pulled up with a werewolf behind the wheel "Hey, Buffy nice costume." Oz said to her "Thanks, I like yours too." she said as she got in the van. Willow was wearing simaler werewolf costume that looked cool on her. 

As they pulled into the parking lot of Sunnydale High they saw mummies, ghosts, Scream killers and al kinds of other ceatures walking towards the school, the vampire, and the two werewolves got out of the van and went off to find Xander and Cordiela. As they walked into the library they saw a soldier that had a removable tatoo on his right soluder and red bandana around his forehaed and a girl in a tiger striped costume including a cat ear headband sitting at the table reading , the soldier was reading a thick volume on demons or something and the tiger the latest edition of Cosmo. 

"Hello Xander, Cordelia." Buffy said in her best Drusilla voice which made both of them turn with a gasp. " Geez, don't do that remember Valentines day ?" all of them had blank looks but Cordelia " Nice outfit and voice Buffy you even fooled Xander and me, very cool." the cheerleader said to Buffy " I had some help pick out this costume and even made some adjustments to it, but the scary thing is that this IS Drusilla's coat." at that point Giles entered to see a werewolf, Soldier, Vampire, tiger and another werewolf sitting around one of the table talking away happily to eachother. "Giles, happy Halloween." Buffy said to him as he came into view, aand showed off her costume. 

"Thank you, and Happy Halloween to all of you. I must say these are very authentic outfits that you have on." all of them just smiled "And what are you suppose to be a libaraien?" Xander asked Giles who was wearing yet another tweed number. Giles just stared at the boy *HAHA very funny Alexander* he thought, "I think we need to get going to classes now." Willow said addressing the whole group, the vampire lead the way out of the library to their classes for the day. 

At lunch Buffy headed to the library with Faith who showed up later that day for training and such. Buffy got into her workout clothes and train until the end of lunch, Faith, having no classes at this school, trained after Buffy and got some weapons together for tonight. The end of the day bell rang across the school with cheers coming with it. Happy Halloween was said everywhere before the students got on the bus, drove, or walked home. The gang met in the library after school to discuss plans for tonight, Halloween being a quite night for mystical energy and stuff like that. None of the slayeretees forgeting last Halloween were going to be very careful this time, they desided on the Halloween bash over at the Bronze later tonight. Faith and Buffy went home together and talked about thing mostly the famous things Buffy had done over her 2 years of slaying dark forces, as they got home Buffy realized that she forgot to tell her mom about Angel in her bedroom before she left for school. Joyce was just exiting Buffy's room when she heard " Hi mom I'm home" coming from Buffy. She came downstairs and said hi to her daughter and Faith before Buffy ran up to her room to check on Angel. She opened the door and was quiet so she would not disturb him if he was sleeping she looked around and finally spotted him still in the same spot as he was this morning but her room was cleaned up and the cover were tucked around Angel still off in dream land *Mom has been in here and didn't say anything to me?* . 

Behind her Angel stirred and slowly opened his eyes to see who was there it took a while but his eyes adjusted to the remaining bits of sunlight in the sky and yawned " Hi Buffy." he said in a quiet voice. She turned and sat down next to him "Hey." she gave a kiss on the cheek and then just sat in silence until Angel said " Your mom was in here earlier." "and?" "And she just clean up a bit, I thought that she would scream but she just kept calm, when I stirred a bit in my sleep she started humming some tune and I fell into a REALLY deep sleep. I don't know what happen after that but it was really weird." Angel said in response to her question. 

Angel and Buffy walked down stairs to see Joyce and Faith watching MTV Joyce turned and said " Hi Angel long time no see I'm sorry if I almost woke you up when I was up in the room." "Are you guys going out?" "Um...Yeah but first I got to stop at my place first, Faith you can come if you want to." Angel offered "That would be great lemme just go get my costume I borrowed it from Buffy's closet." Faith said. Buffy knew what she was talking about that 18th century dress that she got for last Halloween that was a kind of surprise for Angel but backfired horribly. Faith came back down with Buffy's old costume on and the three were off to the Bronze. Angel stopped by his place to get his costume and something to eat, he told Buffy to wait outside because it was a surprise for her. 

Angel and Faith went into the mansion Angel moved towards his old room, once there he pulled a box out form under the bed, opened it and began to dress. Faith was looking around the giant mansion while Angel got his costume together, but one object stood out. It was a staute that looked like a demon, it was infront of a big fireplace that was burning nicely. She finally remembered that this was the demon Acthla that sucked Angel into hell in the famous Buffy vs. Angelus fight. Angel emarged from his room and asked " How do I look?" to Faith catching her by surprise " 5 by 5." While Buffy was waiting 2 vampires were seeking up behind her, as they got closer they stopped looked hard and saw that this girl looked just like their master girlfriend Drusilla, only shorter and blonde hair so they backed off knowing what would happen to them if they hurt her . 

They turned and ran off, Buffy turned and saw two figures running away into the night she shrugged and waited for Angel to come out, she did not have to wait long because he emerged wearing a outfit that looked a lot like the one he had worn the night he was turned in to a vampire even with vamp face it was cool, Buffy saw a bag that probably has some packs of blood in it just in case. "Well?" Angel said in a Irish voice " I like it just be careful okay?" Buffy answered back to him. Arm and arm Angel and Buffy followed by Faith walked to the Bronze for some Halloween fun. They entered the Bronze and spotted Willow, Xander, Cordy, and Oz sitting at their table near the bar, Angel thought it would be fun for Buffy to act like Drusilla, him to act like Angelus(no killing though), and Faith to act all girlie girl like. Buffy sat down next to Angel and Faith next to him.. Xander look really uncomfy with all of this but by the end of the dance he was fine, after about 3 hours at the club Angel and Buffy left to go back to the Mansion and stay there for the night. 

They arrived and Angel took Buffy on the grand tour of the mansion he showed her all the nooks and cranys of the place. Buffy fell asleep on Dru's bed which was a canopy with red sheets and dolls everywhere. As the sun slowly rose in the night sky Angel was reading/brooding in his old room when he remembered that he needed to called Buffy's mom to let her know everything was fine, he picked up the phone and dialed Buffy's very fimalar number, one ring, two, three, and then: 

"Hello?" "Hi this is Angel. Buffy is okay just tired so she is going to be staying over at the mansion for tonight and I'll bring her home tommarrow night, around 7:30 or after she hunts. It that okay Mrs. Summers?" "Yes, that'll be fine, Thank you Angel I know how much she means to you." "Your welcome, I will personally bring her home tommaroww. Have a good ni...er...morning Mrs. Summers. Good bye." Bye." Click as vampire and slayer's mother hang up the phone. 

Angel being a non-morning person fell asleep on the plush bed around 3:30am dreaming about her. Joyce, let Buffy have some time alone with Angel even after what happenend in the past. She finally understood her daughter, the slayer, the chosen one, her little girl, Buffy, she let the past lie just as that. The past. 

I hope you enjoyed my story, the sequel "Old enemies, New friends" will be out soon or when I have time. 

  
Josie Rice's Stories  
The Archive 


End file.
